


Is That All?

by Darkened_Way



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken heart on a happy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That All?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 17: Novels in the LJ group U2Slash.
> 
> 17 December 2006

This is a honeycomb world. It hides a hollow heart. When you told me you loved me did you mean it? Or were you just using the words you knew would allow you to have your way with me. You know I would do anything to make you happy, even for a little while. 

Now _she_ makes you happy, or so it seems. 

I think I know why you chose Adam to stand beside you that day. You probably thought I would make a scene and mess everything up because she never knew about us. I almost didn't go at all, you know. Larry finally convinced me that you would be hurt if I wasn't there. I really didn't care if I hurt you or not, especially after what you did to me. 

I have lost count of how many nights I have spent alone in my bed crying for you while you rest easy in her arms. 

You'll come crawling back. I have to keep telling myself you will because the moment I stop, it hurts.


End file.
